kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs Encounter the Return of Jafar
Abis Mal and his band of theives steal things but Aladdin Abu Carpet and the Smurfs outwit him and steal the jewels in the desert Iago escapes the lamp but does not free Jafar instead he picks up Jafars lamp and drops it in the well and flies into agrabah meanwhile Aladdin Abu Carpet and the Smurfs return the stolen jewels to the good people of agrabah and heads for the palace at the palace they are greeted by Rajah and Jasmine welcomes them Aladdin gives Jasmine the rose and she kisses him and gently rubs her fingers on his bare chest and tells him of his bravery against Jafar and saving the kingdom and is invited to dinner later they walk across agrabah and Iago encounters them but they chase Iago thinking hes trying to trick them but run into Abis Mal again and his men attack them but Iago runs them off and Aladdin thanks Iago for saving him but they lock Iago in a cage and they hide him from Jasmine and the Genie returns from his vacation and joins Aladdin Jasmine and the other Smurfs for dinner but Abu and Groucy Smurf stay and gaurd Iago in the desert Abis Mal is washing up swearing revange on Aladdin but he meets Gargamel and Azrael who have been washed a shore they allie with Abis Mal unaware that the other theives want to kill him they pull the lamp out of the well but Gargamel reckonizes it as Jafars lamp and Abis Mal rubs it and the other theives grow frighten and run away Jafar is released as an evil red genie he wished himself into Abis Mal grows frighten and Gargamel tells Jafar that Abis Mal cant communicate with him in his monsterous genie image so Jafar changes back into his human image but as a genie Jafar must grant Abis Mal three wishes and his first wish is to receive the sunken treasure ship and he grants it but instead of teleporting it to him he teleports him to the bottom of the sea where he is attacked by a octopus and a killer shark and Jafar tells Abis Mal that he will reward him if he helps him get revange on his old nemesis Aladdin and to help Gargamel and Azrael get their revange on the Smurfs and he agrees and takes them to agrabah at dinner table Genie is entertaining the Sultan who is amused and Iago begs Abu and Grouchy Smurf to let him out of the cage and they do but only to be attacked by Rajah who catches him in his mouth but soon enough Iago is exposed to the kingdom causing Jasmine to lose her trust for Aladdin but Iago uses reverse psychlogy on Jasmine bringing her and Aladdin back together and meanwhile Jafar Abis Mal Gargamel and Azrael reach the palace and plot to force Iago into perteripating in their schemes later that night Iago enjoys fruit and celebrating being a good guy instead of a bad guy but Jafar enters the room and has a surprise planned for Aladdin Category:Smurfs Adventure Films